The consumption of large amounts of triglyceride fats has been linked to various health problems. For example, one of the most common metabolic problems among people today is obesity. This condition is primarily due to ingestion of a greater number of calories than are expended. Fat is the most concentrated form of energy in the diet, with each gram of fat supplying approximately 9 calories, and triglyceride fats constitute about 90% of the total fat consumed in the average diet.
The National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Conference, "Lowering Blood Cholesterol to Prevent Heart Disease", JAMA, Vol. 253, No. 14, pp. 2080-2086 (1985), concluded that elevation of blood cholesterol levels is a major cause of coronary artery disease, and recommended a reduction in the amount of fat eaten to reduce blood serum cholesterol levels.
Hence, there is a need for ways to reduce the amount of triglyceride fats in the diet, in order to reduce the health risks associated with these fats.
Low calorie fats which can replace triglycerides are described by Mattson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186. Food compositions are disclosed in which at least a portion of the triglyceride content is replaced by a polyol fatty acid ester having at least four fatty acid ester groups with each fatty acid having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms.
Robbins et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782, issued July 24, 1984, discloses baked products containing 12-60% liquid polyol polyester and 25-85% microcrystalline cellulose and flour. Examples given are breads, cakes and wafers.
Mattson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,976 describes pharmaceutical compositions for inhibiting the absorption of cholesterol comprising effective unit dosage amounts of a polyol fatty acid ester having at least four fatty acid ester groups.
The esters disclosed in these patents are useful as fat substitutes in low calorie food products or in pharmaceutical compositions for controlling hypercholesterolemia. Unfortunately, regular ingestion of moderate to high levels of liquid polyol fatty acid polyesters can produce an undesirable laxative side effect, namely, leakage of the ester through the anal sphincter.
Jandacek et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,195 and 4,005,196 describe a method of reducing the undesirable laxative side effect through the addition to the liquid polyesters of anti-anal leakage agents. The anti-anal leakage agents include solid fatty acids (melting point 37.degree. C. or higher) and their triglyceride source, and solid polyol fatty acid polyesters.
Other patents describe the use of microfibrillated cellulose in foods. For example, Turbak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,807 issued July 27, 1982, describes food products containing a suspension of microfibrillated cellulose as a thickener, flavor carrier and suspension stabilizer. Food uses specifically taught include fillings, crushes, soups, gravies, puddings, dips, toppings and other food products.
Turbak, "Microfibrillated Cellulose--A New Composition of Commercial Significance," Tappi, 1984 Non-Woven Symposium, page 121, describes the use of microfibrillated cellulose in reduced calorie jams and jellies, reduced calorie foods, and low and reduced calorie spreads.
Neither of the Turbak references suggests that microfibrillated cellulose can be used to reduce laxative side effect of a liquid polyol polyester.
It is an object of the present invention to provide low calorie fat substitute compositions that are useful as a replacement for normal triglyceride fats in low calorie foods, and as pharmaceutical compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide low calorie fat substitute compositions that are resistant to an undesirable laxative side effect.
These and other objects of the present invention will become evident from the disclosure herein.
All parts, percentages, and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated.